


иногда, в облачную погоду, мне не удается заснуть

by Niibeth



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Curses, Happy Ending, Historical Inaccuracy, Human Sacrifice, Illnesses, M/M, Murder, No Porn, Plague, References to Lovecraft, Sea Monsters, Serious Injuries, geographical Inaccuracy, small chapters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niibeth/pseuds/Niibeth
Summary: Армитаж не видел своего отца с пяти лет. Он рос в бедности, и так никогда не смог из нее вырваться, поэтому, когда двадцать лет спустя отец внезапно прислал ему письмо с обещанием непыльного места и хороших денег в богатом приморском городке, он не секунды не сомневался – ехать ли ему. Ну а если на новой службе что-то пойдет не так, то он и сам далеко не так прост, как кажется.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 15





	1. Первый сон

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sometimes, when it is cloudy, i can’t sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293601) by [Niibeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niibeth/pseuds/Niibeth). 



Он сидел, сжатый прочими пассажирами третьего класса, подобрав ноги, чтобы не задевать попутчиков с противоположной полки, их тюки и чемоданы. И набитые мешки, и сами соседи по вагону с их землистыми лицами напоминали последние клубни картошки, оставшиеся в погребе весной. Впрочем, смотреть вокруг было особо не на что: окна покрыты копотью. Он покрепче прижал к груди собственный полупустой кофр, и подумал, что и сам выглядит не многим лучше проросшей картофелины.

Поезд прибыл на станцию в пять утра, и Армитаж был единственным, кто сошел на перрон. И вокзал, и ближайшие улицы и дома были погружены в густой туман, казалось, что улица внезапно обрывается впереди в серой бездне, словно бог не решил, хочет ли он создавать оставшийся мир. Армитаж сориентировался по схеме, начерченной на быстро отсыревшем листке бумаги, и с каждым шагом, что он делал к дому отца, бездна неохотно отступала чуть дальше.

Дворецкий с рыбьими глазами немедленно отворил дверь особняка на стук, молча забрал шляпу и пальто и повел Армитажа в гостевую спальню. Дом был почти не освещен, хотя слуги уже, конечно, приступили к своим повседневным обязанностям. Проходя через дом, он краем глаза замечал золоченые рамы, медные дверные ручки, тканые красные обои, мраморные каминные доски. В комнате его ждала роскошная кровать с балдахином, новая и изысканная мебель и дверь в современную ванную с кранами для горячей и холодной воды. В комнате было зябко, и он вскоре нырнул под толстое пуховое одеяло и утонул в мягком матрасе.

_Вниз, вниз, вниз. Он тонул. Он не умел плавать и потому бессмысленно разводил руками и пытался оттолкнуть ногами длинные скользкие водоросли. Стебли водорослей тянули его во мрак, и чем яростнее он боролся, тем сильнее становилась их хватка, пока, наконец, он не понял, что его поймали не растения, он попался какому-то хищнику._


	2. Второй сон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Первое утро на новом месте ознаменовалось, пожалуй, лишь разнообразием рыбных закусок. «Сам стану рыбой, если не найду тут нормальную еду», - подумал Армитаж.

Он проснулся от вежливого стука в дверь и быстро влез в свой лучший и единственный костюм, все еще сыроватый из-за тумана. За окном было ясно, и ветки деревьев покрывали капли росы, сиявшие на солнце так ярко, что глаза заболели. Дом все еще казался промозглым, но, возможно, дело было в его дурном самочувствии.

Брендол уже занял место за столом. Армитаж замер в дверях. Он плохо помнил отца. В его детстве отец был колоссом: огромные ноги, двойной подбородок, мясистые сжатые кулаки с покрасневшими костяшками. Теперь, когда он сидел, узнать его было сложно: все равно, что увидеть великую пирамиду Гизы с воздуха после того, как ты столько лет наблюдал за ней с земли.

\- Да сядь ты уже! – приказал Брендол.

А вот голос был все тот же. Как в старые времена Армитаж почувствовал слабость в коленях, и обрадовался, что может сесть.

\- Портной будет после завтрака. Не хотелось, чтобы ты показался моим людям в таком виде, но встреча вечером, и придется работать, с чем есть. Ты и так уже потратил двадцать лет зря, и я не собираюсь больше это терпеть.

Пока Армитаж думал, ответить ли ему на эту приветственную речь с вежливым притворством или честно сказать, что он думает, отец развернул газету и скрылся за ее листами, оставляя на них жирные отпечатки. Армитаж остался один на один с сытным завтраком, состоящим, в основном, из рыбных блюд: тарталетки с икорным маслом, тосты с селедкой и луком, сэндвичи с кетой. Даже чай слегка отдавал рыбой, хотя грех было жаловаться на обильное питание.

Портным оказался робкий юноша по имени Митака. К изумлению Армитажа он смотрел на него с восхищением и даже, заикаясь, отпустил пару искренне звучавших комплиментов. Митака пообещал доставить готовое платье через три дня и заодно снял мерки для обуви.

Делать до вечернего сборища было нечего, и Армитаж решил прогуляться по городу. На улице воздух казался теплее, чем в доме. Он отправился вниз по дороге, предположив, что так он выйдет к морю. Дом за домом, перекресток за перекрестком он разглядывал свежеокрашенные фасады, яркие вывески, аккуратные живые изгороди и причудливые клумбы. Город словно ждал художника, который наделал бы дешевых акварелей для туристов. Набережную отличала та же атмосфера: чистую мощеную дорожку отделяла от каменистого берега декоративная оградка. Не было ни пьяных, ни нищих, а пара встреченных им рыбаков выглядели так жизнерадостно, словно они сошли со страниц одной из книжонок, что даром раздают детям при церквях.

Армитаж нахмурился, не желая верить увиденному. Но он не смог устоять перед ароматом, доносившимся из открытой двери пекарни. Над дверью висела золоченая вывеска: «Врата». Большая рыжая кошка притворялась буханкой на прилавке, и милостиво позволила себя погладить. Высокая блондинка поставила на полку поднос с маффинами и улыбнулась.

\- Чем я могу помочь?

Армитаж с недовольством заметил, что булочки с зеленоватыми вкраплениями водорослей и анчоусная паста проникли даже в это заведение, но, к счастью, более традиционные ароматы выпечки с ванилью, корицей и мускатным орехом преобладали. Он выбрал простую улитку с изюмом и чай, потом нанес еще один визит кошке и отправился дальше. На этот раз он отправился вверх по параллельной улице, такой же живописной и скучной, как и предыдущая.

Одно из зданий – более темное и высокое, чем соседние – бросилось ему глаза. Медная табличка гласила: «Публичная библиотека Скайуокера». Армитаж постучал, подождал и вошел в слабо освещенный холл. Никто не вышел ему навстречу, так что он повесил пальто на свободную вешалку и зашел в библиотеку, решив, что подпадает под определение «публики».

Воздух в библиотеке был теплым и сухим. Через две двери с противоположных сторон зала он видел тянущиеся вдаль полки с книгами. Выбор в первом зале, на его взгляд, был банальным: популярные религиозные памфлеты, несколько словарей и учебников, две полки советов по садоводству и кулинарии, хорошенько зачитанные детские книги и самые известные романы пары десятков самых известных авторов. На маленьких столах валялись кипы газет и журналов. Он взял книгу наугад, сел в уютное низкое кожаное кресло у окна во двор, открыл на случайной странице и начал читать:

«Оно проводит большую часть своей одинокой жизни в логове, покидая его ночью ради охоты. Когда оно выбирается из своего убежища, создание обычно использует один из методов передвижения. Предпочитаемым методом для многих из его вида является нечто вроде ходьбы. Ряды присосок на нижней стороне каждой руки позволяют существу толкать себя вперед по морскому дну».

_И он оказался на морском дне. Твари из мрака касались его, удерживали, ощупывали. Он боролся, но стоило ему оторвать от кожи одну назойливую конечность, как другая тотчас сменяла ее. И тут он, внезапно, заметил, что легко дышит в воде, пожалуй, даже легче, чем дышал на суше. Тогда он заметил и собственные руки – длинные, белые, обнаженные и чудовищно изуродованные._


	3. Третий сон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Засыпая, он мечтал об огне, о том, чтобы увидеть, как сгорают его враги - в общем, обычные мечты, - но в этом месте сны как будто сговорились показывать ему только кошмары о проклятом море.

Он проснулся с воплем и выронил книгу. Но она так и не коснулась пола, ловко пойманная чьей-то рукой.

Незнакомый юноша взглянул на обложку и улыбнулся:

\- Сан Текка и не подозревал, какие сильные чувства может вызывать его труд.  
\- Прошу прощения, - сказал Хакс: Надеюсь, я ничего не нарушил, дверь была открыта…  
\- Это вы меня простите – я должен встречать и помогать читателям. Бен Соло, библиотекарь.  
\- Тэйдж. Слоан. Приятно познакомиться.  
\- Вы тут проездом?  
\- Нет, приехал по работе, но дела еще не начались, так что решил прогуляться по городу.  
\- Хотите посмотреть библиотеку?

Армитаж с готовностью согласился. У Бена был глубокий и добрый голос, и выглядел он спокойным и доброжелательным. Пока они ходили по библиотеке, Армитаж краем глаза разглядывал юношу, и пришел к выводу, что они, в некотором смысле, были полными противоположностями. Он был худым и болезненным, Бен – широкоплечим и пышущим здоровьем. Он носил новый, но дешевый костюм, который уже начал облезать, а на Бене была повседневная, ношеная, но явно недешевая одежда. Его глаза были темными и одухотворенными, а Армитаж не раз слышал, что он смотрит, словно ножом пырнуть хочет – впрочем, так и было – и что души у него, видать, вовсе нет.

Библиотека состояла из всего четырех залов. Во втором – переводные книги, в третьем религиозная и духовная литература, а четвертый был закрыт: Бен проводил там какие-то важные исследования, продолжая работу покойного деда.

Библиотекарь пригласил Армитажа выпить чаю во внутреннем дворике, и, к счастью, вместо очередной рыбы подал к чаю только яблоки и мед, что еще больше возвысило его в глазах Армитажа. Он расслабленно прислушивался к голосу Бена и наблюдал за сонной пчелой, кружившей возле стола. Они легко перешли на ты.

\- Откуда ты?  
\- Джакку.  
\- О, я был там с дядей.  
\- И вас ограбили?  
\- В смысле?  
\- Прости, мы так говорим: «побывать на Джакку» значит «быть ограбленным».  
\- На самом деле, пара ребят пытались наехать на дядю.  
\- И что с ними случилось?  
\- Ну, он прочитал им лекцию, и они ушли в монастырь.

Армитаж рассмеялся и поделился историей о том, как Слоан одурачила мошенника. Бен рассказал, как отец взял его с собой в казино, вместо того чтобы присматривать за ребенком как положено. Время пролетело незаметно, и было уже за полдень, когда он попрощался с библиотекарем, думая, что, кажется, нашел друга или кого-то большего.

Армитаж вернулся домой вовремя, чтобы снова встретиться с Митакой, который принес полный ассортимент новой кожаной обуви. Митака поклялся, что его люди уже приступили к работе.

Часы пробили шесть, и друзья Брендола начали собираться в гостиной. Все они были сходного возраста, телосложения и столь же очаровательны в общении. Брендол торопливо предупредил его, чтобы он вел себя скромно и побольше молчал, что Армитаж терпеливо и проделывал весь вечер.

Вскоре он пришел к выводу, что ненавидит тут всех до одного, хотя некоторые выделялись. Один по имени Прайд – он смотрелся получше других – рассказал несколько невнятных анекдотов, явно нацеленных в его адрес. Еще один, Брукс, называл себя адмиралом, хотя чем он командовал в этом захолустье, кроме разве что флотилии винных бутылок, Армитаж представить себе не мог.

Спустя несколько часов, когда его терпение почти истощилось, старичье, наконец, сошлось на том, что ему «надо обязательно навестить Сноука», и Брендол намекнул, что ему пора и честь знать. Брукс использовал момент прощанья, чтобы облапать его за талию, как будто бы по случайности.

Армитаж вернулся в свою комнату, тщательно вымылся, переоделся, но кожа все равно горела, словно помеченная. Подталкивая головни в камине витой чугунной кочергой, он представлял, как бы переломал ею пальцы Бруксу. Один за другим.

_Его руки были обнаженными, бледными, деформированными. Одна рука превратилась в нечто вроде клешни, обтянутой болезненного вида кожей. Вторая извивалась с нечеловеческой гибкостью, тыльную ее сторону испещрил ряд пурпурных присосок. Никогда еще вид своего тела не вызывал у него такого отвращения, но у него не было времени углубиться в исследования, потому что окружавшие его существа торопливо метнулись в сторону, словно испугавшись. Морское дно под его ногами вздрогнуло. Он всмотрелся в темную, непрозрачную воду вдали. Что-то двигалось в этом мраке, что-то приближалось к нему. Что-то, чью форму и размер он не мог определить, и чем ближе оно было, тем яснее становилось, что все его догадки были неверны._


	4. Четвертый сон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Узнав о сути и объеме предлагаемой работы, Армитаж стал размышлять - что хуже: безумный план Сноука или люди, с которыми ему придется иметь дело.

Он проснулся, откашливаясь морской водой, которая оказалась, впрочем, краем одеяла. Но он все еще кашлял, выходя из комнаты. Армитаж решил, что не будет завтракать с отцом, и вместо этого отправился в знакомую пекарню. Идти к загадочному Сноуку в собор было еще рано, поэтому он придирчиво выбрал выпечку без рыбы или водорослей и поболтал с Фазмой – хозяйкой лавки.

\- Так у вас тут целый собор, не просто церковь?

Фазма улыбнулась

\- Как можно этого не знать? О нем вроде в детских книжках писали. Таких, чтобы пугать детей.  
\- Мне в детстве было не до сказок, да и вам, думаю тоже. Так что там за история?

История, разумеется, была о море. Давным-давно на город обрушился страшный шторм, и начался потоп. Скоро богачи потащили свои вещи на вторые этажи, а дома тех, кто жил у побережья, бедняков и рыбаков, просто смывало. Люди просили о помощи, и епископ, который вообще не славился щедростью, неожиданно предложил им убежище в соборе, в самой высокой точке города. Уйма лодок перевезла людей и их скарб к холму, а дальше они дошли до собора, где им выдали сухари, одеяла и, говорят, даже горячий шоколад для детей. Вечером епископ ушел, заперев за собой дверь. А ночью шторм особенно разбушевался, гремела гроза, сверкали молнии, никто не слышал криков. Утром соседи пришли к собору с запасами еды, но, когда двери открыли, оказалось, что все люди в соборе утонули.

\- Как!?

\- Этого никто не знает. Вода туда дойти, конечно, не могла, здание стоит слишком высоко. Но кругом лежали трупы в мокрой одежде, опутанные водорослями, их жрали крабы. Епископ клялся, что понятия не имеет, кто запер дверь. Но даже у самых ненужных есть друзья и родные, поэтому епископу дали топором по его модному колпаку, а собор разграбили. Все серебряные подсвечники и золотые статуи пошли в уплату за умерших.

С этими словами она указала на одно из окон пекарни, обрамленное небывалой резной золоченой рамой, выбивавшейся из общего стиля.

\- Церковные врата. Отсюда и название.

Размышляя об этой истории, Армитаж поднялся к злополучному собору. До огромного здания он добрался, едва дыша. Армитаж задрал голову. Ветер нес над куполом мелкие облака с такой скоростью, что казалось, церковь бесконечно падает на человека. Армитаж пожал плечами и вошел внутрь, надеясь поскорее прийти в себя, чтобы очередной приятель Брендола не заметил, как ему нездоровится.

Если собор когда-то и грабили, то следов не осталось. Обставлен он был богато. Витражи окрашивали стены и статуи в сине-зеленые тона, золотая утварь и люстры рассыпали кругом блики. Оформители поддались местному морскому поветрию и навырезали повсюду, в камне и дереве, водоросли и ракушки, вместо более традиционных – ну, насколько мог знать Армитаж, не слишком интересовавшийся религией – виноградных лоз. Может, это убранство и породило мрачную легенду, - подумал он, тем более что Фазма вполне выглядела, как человек, который не прочь подшутить над приезжим.

Рыбоглазый служка, похожий на дворецкого отца как брат-близнец – а может, они и были братьями, город-то небольшой – жестом пригласил его в правое крыло храма, а затем провел в кабинет епископа.

Армитаж ожидал увидеть очередного заносчивого дельца средних лет, но Сноук был попросту древним. Его лысую, пятнистую голову пересекал шрам, который мог быть оставлен ударом топора, но Армитаж отбросил эту глупую мысль. Епископ был тощ как скелет и невероятно высок, и все в его приемной казалось сделанным для кого-то, живущего в ином, нечеловеческом масштабе.

\- Как твое здоровье, дитя?  
\- Благодарю, прекрасно.  
\- Не лги мне. Впрочем, болезнь скоро перестанет тебя беспокоить, поверь. Я слышал, ты разбираешься в горном деле? У тебя есть опыт работы в шахтах и кое-какие личные изобретения?  
\- Вы и правда все обо мне знаете.

Сноук улыбнулся и развернул на весь стол огромный свиток.

\- Взгляни.

Свиток оказался своего рода древним чертежом, выполненным кем-то, кто считал, что роза ветров не будет работать, если не вписать в нее разноцветного дракона. Наверное, какой-то местный гений. Армитаж прищурился.

\- Туннели, уходящие под морское дно и открывающиеся в воду?  
\- Да, - Сноук казался довольным.  
\- Это практически невозможно. По крайней мере, не нашей широте, не с нашими типами породы.  
\- Но они существуют. Древняя система пещер и тоннелей, частью природного происхождения, частью искусственного. Через них мы можем выходить на дно морское и достичь его сокровищ, с помощью специального оборудования, которое оставили нам наши предки.  
\- Но зачем это делать? Уж, наверное, рыбу можно ловить и обычным образом.  
\- Известно ли тебе, что эти берега были свидетелями одного из величайших морских сражений в истории? Ты знаешь, что оставляют за собой войны?  
\- Мертвецов?

Сноук нахмурился.

\- Утонувшие корабли. Сокровища, как я сказал. Одна вскрытая камера принесла нам так много, что мы не только полностью восстановили собор, но и поделились с городом. Ты не мог не заметить, дитя, что в годы кризиса наши горожане ни в чем не нуждаются. Представь, чего мы сможем добиться, если откроем все оставшиеся двенадцать камер! К сожалению, некоторые механизмы со временем сломались, а некоторые чертежи пропали. Вот почему нам нужен ты.

Армитаж вздохнул. Но он не впервые работал с людьми, чья крыша была не так надежна, как крыша этого собора, а этот хотя бы явно богат.

\- Я могу взглянуть на работы?

Сноук позвонил в колокольчик, и вызванный слуга повел Армитажа за собой. К его удивлению, они не покинули собор, а перешли в левое крыло и начали спуск по спиральной лестнице, казавшийся бесконечным. Когда он уже хотел спросить, не собираются ли они пешком идти до морского дна, они остановились у кованной металлической двери. Служка потянул за рычаг, раздалось шипение пара и металлический лязг. Шум становился все громче и, наконец, прекратился. Служка открыл дверь в тесную комнату без окон и с набором рычагов – лифт.

Путь вниз оказался утомительным, хотя и остроумно проложенным. Еще несколько тоннелей, лифтов и поездка на вагонетке. Условия в этих тоннелях были куда лучше, чем в любой шахте, где он бывал, но воздух под землей и так близко к морю все равно мучил его.

Наконец, они прибыли в огромный каменный зал – природного он был происхождения или человеческого, Армитаж не мог сказать. Пар от машин смешивался с испарениями, медные и свинцовые трубы оплетали каменные колонны, словно когда-то выросли тут. Водолазы в тяжелых костюмах один за другим опускались в бассейн с темной массой воды, а потом также выходили с другой его стороны, но уже толкая тележки, нагруженные камнем. За работниками наблюдал человек, которого Армитаж, к сожалению, знал – Прайд.

Воздух удушал, и Армитаж нисколько не удивился, когда один из водолазов упал и стал нелепо размахивать руками, словно в каком-то припадке. Он подбежал к упавшему. Через толстое мутное стекло он увидел огромные глаза и бледное лицо, рот, разинутый в бесшумном крике ужаса. Другие водолазы продолжали работу, не обращая внимания на павшего товарища. Армитаж позвал на помощь и попытался открутить крепления шлема, но его пальцы соскальзывали. Тут он ощутил резкую боль от удара по плечу.

\- Хватит! – приказал Прайд, снова поднимая свой стэк.  
\- Припадки – обычное дело, ему просто нужно отлежаться, - объяснил он, ухмыляясь, - А вот если вы снимете шлем, может и помереть. Им нужно привыкать к воздуху после работы.  
\- И многих вы убили, чтобы это узнать? – поинтересовался Армитаж.

Прайд хлопнул стэком по своей ладони, заставив Армитажа на миг зажмуриться. Довольный произведенным впечатлением, отвечать он не стал.

Путь назад был таким долгим, что, когда Армитаж, наконец, увидел небо, на нем появились первые звезды. Надеждам снова посетить Бена не дано было сбыться. Мало того, что библиотека уже закрылась, так его костюм пришел в отвратительное состояние после того, как он постоял на коленях на мокром камне. Он смертельно устал и вонял дохлой рыбой. Он отправился домой, заставил себя вымыться и рухнул в кровать, мечтая о том, чтобы Прайд хорошенько поджарился.

_И снова оказался под водой. Что бы ни двигалось в его сторону, оно двигалось именно к нему. Он пытался убежать, уплыть, развернуться хотя бы, но его движения в воде были такими невыносимо медленными и тянулись вечность, и он напрягал каждую усталую мышцу, каждый ноющий сустав, но мрак двигался быстрее и шел лично за ним…_


	5. Пятый сон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Ночные кошмары избывают дневные страхи» - приговаривала его крестная. Теперь Армитаж засомневался в том, что понимал ее правильно.

Взмокший и совершенно разбитый Армитаж проснулся в полной темноте. Сначала он даже подумал, что так устал из-за того, что под водой за ним гонялось какое-то чудище, но потом вспомнил, что это был очередной дурацкий сон, один из тех, которые он, видимо, был обречен видеть в этом городе. На самом деле, конечно, причиной было посещение подводной шахты.

Он не мог понять, в котором часу проснулся: поздно ночью или рано утром. В доме было тихо, огонь в камине погас, звезд на небе не видно. Армитаж накинул на плечи одеяло и вышел из комнаты, чтобы свериться с большими настенными часами на его этаже.

И тут он услышал шаги и скрип двери. Кто-то в темноте вошел в дом. Затем знакомый голос произнес:

\- Добро пожаловать, брат!

Еще шаги, приглушенные голоса. Любопытство заставило его подойти к перилам и посмотреть вниз. Он мог различить только фигуры в капюшонах, заходившие в дом. Отец приветствовал одну тень за другой. «Какая прелесть!» - подумал Армитаж: «Да у папочки тут целый культ, не больше не меньше. И чем же они занимаются? Может быть, оргиями?»

Он совершенно забыл о своей болезни и на цыпочках спустился по лестнице, чтобы проследить за заговорщиками. Гости прошли через дом и один за другим скрылись в курительной комнате, откровенно маленькой для такого собрания. Поколебавшись, Армитаж приоткрыл дверь. Комната была пуста.

Он попытался вспомнить, как комната выглядела при свете, чтобы понять, где бы он спрятал потайную дверь, если бы занимался строительством этого дома. Ну, конечно, очевидно – у ниши справа от большой напольной вазы не было симметричной партнерши слева. Он провел рукой по стене, выбирая самое удобное место для рычага, и скоро его нашел. Часть стены бесшумно отъехала в сторону, и Армитаж ощутил прохладный воздух подземелья.

И снова лестница. Его ноги протестовали, и он почти решил вернуться назад, но возможность нарыть компромат на Брендола подстегивала его идти до конца. Армитаж тихо спустился по лестнице, держась ближе к стене. Коридор вывел его к залу среднего размера, где фигуры в плащах и капюшонах собрались вокруг стола, а его отец, конечно, занял место председателя.

Сектанты как раз закончили петь на незнакомом языке. Два места у стола пустовали, и Брендол поинтересовался, куда, черт подери, девались два их брата.

\- Брукс сжег себе руки, - ответил знакомый голос.  
\- Как!? – воскликнули сразу несколько человек.  
\- Поскользнулся и схватился за горячую плиту на кухне.  
\- А Прайд?  
\- С ним… немного странная история случилась.  
\- Что может быть более странно, чем пойти зачем-то на кухню и схватиться за горячую плиту? – спросил Брендол.  
\- Он по дороге домой встретил рой диких пчел. Ночью. Оказалось, что у него сильная реакция на укусы.  
\- Очень сильная, - добавил неожиданный женский голос: Он может и не выжить.

Армитажу потребовалась вся его сила воли, чтобы не рассмеяться. Но, к сожалению, подавленный смех привел к глубокому грудному кашлю, который было куда сложнее сдержать. Он попытался тихо отступить вглубь коридора. Что бы ни задумал его отец, могло подождать.

К сожалению, по дороге к лестнице, слабость снова охватила его. Голова закружилась, и Армитаж медленно сполз на пол. Обморок нахлынул как волна, сначала отобрав зрение, потом – осязание. Последним, что он слышал, был шум шагов и удивленные голоса. Он отчаянно боролся с приступом, но скоро окончательно потерял сознание.

_У него не было шансов убежать от чудовища, и вот оно явилось. Оно было невероятно огромным, и большая его часть скрывалась во мраке. Армитаж почувствовал, как острые когти впиваются в его кожу. Чудовище повернуло голову, чтобы посмотреть на него одним немигающим желтым глазом, таким большим, что из-за плавающих перед ним рыбешек оно напоминало освещенное окно дома, за которым летают птицы._

_\- Мы знакомы? – спросила тварь._


	6. Кошмар

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Невозможно покинуть Арканис.

На этот раз Армитаж проснулся слишком усталым, чтобы подняться. Он снова был в своей комнате, и слышал, как отец разговаривал с кем-то за дверью, но различить мог только слово «бесполезный» - как обычно. В комнате с ним находился кто-то еще. Женщина средних лет сидела у окна и сосредоточено вязала красный квадрат.

Заметив, что он проснулся, она любезно представила как «доктор Энгелл». Армитаж узнал ее голос по своей ночной вылазке, но не подал виду, и она, кажется, не собиралась комментировать их предыдущую встречу.

Завтрак ему принесли в постель, и позже Энгелл с притворной заботой запретила ему покидать комнату. В конце концов она согласилась с тем, что немного свежего воздуха не повредит. Так что он сидел на скамье у статуи печальной русалки, а Энгелл сторожила его, щелкая острыми стальными спицами.

Армитаж изучил высокую ограду сада. Будь он в лучшей форме, перелезть через такую не составило бы труда. Но теперь для верности он приметил место, где ему поможет ветка дерева. Ничего не говоря, он встал и пошел к ограде. Сначала Энгелл не встревожилась, и бросилась вдогонку только когда он поставил ногу на первую перекладину.

Она добежала до ограды, когда он уже собирался спрыгнуть вниз, и схватила его за щиколотку с нечеловеческой силой. Он уцепился за ветку и пнул преследовательницу ногой в лицо. Хватка ослабла, и Армитаж спрыгнул, точнее свалился вниз. Нога болела. Вставая и отряхивая одежду, он заметил на коже два ряда круглых кровоподтеков, которые никак не могла оставить человеческая рука.

Отвращение придало ему сил, и он похромал вверх по улице. Вскоре, услышав крики, он резко свернул на параллельную улицу и поспешил к единственному знакомому на ней дому – библиотеке.

Армитаж ворвался в библиотеку без стука, рванул в зал и врезался в библиотекаря. Но Бен устоял.

\- Ничего себе, тяга к знаниям, - улыбнулся он.

Армитаж попытался извиниться, но его слова перешли в затяжной приступ грудного кашля. Улыбка на лице Бена сменилась озабоченностью, подхватив гостя под руку, он провел Армитажа в свой кабинет, библиотечный зал, забитый книгами, бумагами, чертежами.

\- Чем тебе помочь? Может быть, вызвать врача?  
\- Если бы ты проводил меня до вокзала… Врач мне не поможет. Это все местный воздух. От места пришлось отказаться. Мне надо выбраться из города.  
\- Проклятье! Они что, не предупредили? Тут со многими такое бывает. Ты прав, тебе надо уехать. Но ничего, следующий поезд всего через несколько часов. Повезло.

Бен начал собирать по комнате все для чая: заварочный чайник, молочник, чашки. Он продолжал говорить, рассказывая о странном местном поветрии. Если бы он стал врачом, как всегда хотела его мать, он бы изучил болезнь и нашел от нее лекарство. Некоторые люди, такие как сам Бен, никогда не заражались. Другие переносили ее как тяжелый грипп. Но были те, кого болезнь меняла: они теряли голоса, их лица и тела обезображивались.

\- Ты прав. Тебе надо уехать. Они должны были тебя предупредить, и должны бы оплатить тебе лечение.

Армитаж любовался Беном, следя за ним сквозь ресницы и ожидая, пока слабость спадет. Его раздражал болезненный холодный пот, покрывший его лицо. Лицо Бена же, напротив, покрылось легким румянцем, пока он говорил. Хрупкие чашки плясали в его сильных пальцах, и чай проливался.

\- Не смотри на меня так, - сказал Армитаж: Выгляжу кошмарно.  
\- Нет. Ты сияешь.

Армитаж попытался усмехнуться, но Бен поднял взгляд, откровенный, страстный, и подсел чуть ближе, чем было принято для дружеской беседы. Осталось подвинуться совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы поцеловать его и заставить оставить в покое бедную посуду.

Бен целовался с наивным энтузиазмом, и. попробовав углубить поцелуй, одновременно все же сбросил чашку со стола. С сожалением оторвавшись от Армитажа, он отправился за веником и совком, а Армитаж, чувствуя себя значительно бодрее, наконец, как следует огляделся вокруг. И заметил знакомый свиток.

\- Так ты работаешь на Сноука?  
\- О? Это? Ты видел проект? Правда, замечательно!? – Бен счастливо заулыбался: Подводные пещеры разрабатывал еще мой дедушка, и епископ дал мне шанс расшифровать его бумаги, хотя нужного образования у меня и нет. Это такая честь… Погоди. Так ты что, должен был работать со мной?»

Они допивали чай в неловком молчании. Бен больше не решался поцеловать его или спросить, почему Армитаж помрачнел. Вскоре пришло время выходить, и они вместо отправились на станцию. Никто не преследовал их. Станция была пуста. Армитаж сидел на скамейке, пытаясь отдышаться, пока Бен покупал билет.

Поезд они ждали молча. Затем Бен повел его к вагону первого класса.

\- Я верну деньги, обещаю.  
\- Не надо, - сказал Бен: Ерунда. Сноук должен был бы тебе заплатить.  
\- Может, как-нибудь навестишь меня?  
\- Конечно. Как закончим с проектом. Обязательно. В смысле, если ты серьезно…  
\- Я серьезно. В отличие от всех остальных в этом городе, тебя я хочу увидеть еще раз.

Он дал Бену адрес, и появившаяся было между ними тень, развеялась. Они успели обменяться еще одним, коротким поцелуем, прежде чем кондуктор заглянул, чтобы напомнить всем провожающим выйти.

Поезд набирал скорость. Армитаж помахал Бену на прощанье и выдохнул. Наконец-то, Арканис с его секретами, кошмарами и монстрами оставался позади. Мало того, он еще и путешествовал первым классом, и Бен сказал, что еще пару станций его, скорее всего, никто не побеспокоит.

Армитаж начал дремать, когда дверь в его купе отворилась, и двое рыбоглазых зашли, молча схватили его под руки и заставили подняться. Третий рванул стоп-кран. С грохотом и визгом металла, трясясь, поезд остановился в чистом поле.

Рыбоглазые без церемоний выволокли его из вагона и повели через поле к маленькой часовне на обочине проселочной дороги. Как он и подозревал, в часовне оказался люк и лестница, ведущая под землю. Так началось новое нисхождение под морское дно. На это раз против его воли и не во сне.


	7. Шестой сон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Огонь встречай бензин

Он привели его в холодную, каменную камеру и оставили на полу. Какое-то время он мог только дрожать. Армитаж услышал шум за кованой дверью: кто-то устроил потасовку с рыбоглазыми и вопил: «Убийца! Ты убил ее!» Армитаж подумал, что это, должно быть, муж или родственник Энгель.

Шум неожиданно стих, и в камеру вошел Сноук. На нем был роскошный золотой наряд и странный головной убор, все вместе напоминало одеяния богов Древнего Египта.

Священник жизнерадостно улыбался, даже когда Армитаж начал проклинать его вслух.

\- Ну-ну, значит, силы у нас есть. А вот этот кашель никуда не годится.

Сноук склонился над Артмитажем и прикоснулся к его груди. Неожиданно боль и ощущение удушья исчезли, Артмитаж легко и глубоко задышал, и впервые ощутил отвратительную смесь запахов морских испарений и трав, горящих в курительницах.

Сноук вышел, освобождая место для нового гостя – заплаканного Митаки, который принес обещанный костюм, только, конечно, это был не костюм, а нечто между саваном и свадебным платьем.

Армитаж отказался от помощи слуг и натянул гадкую робу самостоятельно. Рыбоглазые вывели его в зал, полный труб и машин. Теперь ему еще больше казалось, будто тут они и выросли, словно какие-то дышащие существа, наполовину выбравшиеся из воды. Рабочих не было, его ожидала только компания Брендола в своих плащах и капюшонах. Сноук занял почетное место на троне, таком огромном, что его, наверное, вырезали из камня прямо здесь. Слуги привязали запястья Армитажа к цепи и оставили на краю скалы, развернув таким образом, что сектанты оказались у него за спиной, и разглядеть удавалось только темное зеркало воды.

Слоан усердно учила его самоконтролю, и он понимал, что было бы логично сохранить силу проклятья для того чудовища, которое безумцы пытались призвать из глубины. Но каждый раз, когда в хоре сектантов он замечал лающий голос отца, в нем заново вспыхивала ярость.

Пение набирало силу. Культисты взывали к чему-то или кому-то по имени Рен. Внезапно, Армитаж представил, что никого монстра, на самом деле нет, и весь этот обряд – чудовищная глупость. Как интересно, они почувствуют себя, если в конце песни никто не объявится? Что они сделают тогда – спихнут его в воду? Или извинятся и посадят на поезд до Джакку? Армитаж представил себе глупые лица оккультистов, которые стоят и ждут мистического монстра в неловкой тишине, и рассмеялся.

И тут, конечно, черный коготь размером с пса, уцепился за край камня возле его босых ног, а за ним появился следующий. Сектанты кричали в восторге. Армитаж, завороженный, следил, как существо медленно вытягивало себя из воды. Огромная морда – какое-то безбожное сочетание человеческого черепа и головы ящерицы – поднялось на длинной черной шипастой шее почти до потолка пещеры, а потом склонилась, чтобы повернуться и посмотреть на него одним сияющим желтым глазом.

\- Мы знакомы? – спросил голос внутри его головы. Армитаж закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул. Он почувствовал кожей тепло, исходящее от головы чудовища. Ощутил слабый запах таринового чая и меда.

\- Бен? – прошептал он: Перед твоим городом просто не устоять.

Чудовище вскинуло голову снова. Одним взмахом лапы оно срезало цепь, а затем выпрыгнуло в зал. При соприкосновении с воздухом, его блестящая черная шкура пошла трещинами, напоминающими разломы на склоне вулкана. Зверь бросился на людей, и из трещин начало вырываться пламя, охватывающее убегающих.

Армитаж ни за что бы не простил себя, если бы упустил такое зрелище. С мучительной болью во всем теле, он развернулся и наблюдал. Последним был Сноук. Священник даже оказал сопротивление – из его рук вырвались молнии, осветившие зал и расколовшие несколько машин, но это лишь на миг задержало чудовище, которое прыгнуло вперед и разорвало противника пополам.

Все пылало, даже конструкции и поверхности, которые не должны были гореть. Метал плавился, и вода исходила паром. Когда тело Сноука рухнуло на пол, кашель Армитажа вернулся с новой силой и единственным преимуществом – больше он не чувствовал никаких запахов. Другие чувства тоже собрались сдаться, и он гадал, что именно убьет его первым: пламя или болезнь.

Чудовище вернулось к краю скалы и склонилось, чтобы посмотреть на человека.

\- Воздух, - прошептал Армитаж, а может, только подумал.

Кивнув, чудовище с неожиданной осторожностью подхватило его когтями. На мгновенье Армитаж подумал о том, как же они будут подниматься по всем этим узким тоннелям, но Бен рванул прямиком в темную воду.

Тут все и кончилось.

_Ему снился песок. Теплый песок, который набивался повсюду. Он был грубым и жестким, но все равно не таким, как вода, - подумал Армитаж. Морской воды он нахлебался до конца своей жизни, и потому с благодарностью растянулся на согретом солнцем песке, нежно касаясь его кончиками пальцев._


	8. Эпилог

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Просто спасибо всем, кто дочитал :)

Армитаж очнулся, отплевывая настоящий песок. И так просто от песка отделаться не удалось. Песок забил ноздри и попал в глаза. Кожа горела от солнца. Все тело чесалось, и каждое движение приносило поток новых, неприятных ощущений. Поэтому он двигался как можно осторожнее, не рискуя пока узнавать, что еще с ним не так. В целом себе он напоминал выброшенную на пляж красную морскую звезду.

Раздались женские голоса.

\- Роуз, скорее! Он жив!

***

Он устроился на краю обрыва и распутал леску. Забросил ее как попало в воду, и предоставил поплавку, грузилу и что там еще делать свое дело самостоятельно. Ему наплевать.

\- Так ты точно ничего не поймаешь, - сказал Бен, усаживаясь рядом.  
\- Очень надо!

Армитаж резко обернулся и уставился на Бена. Тот имел наглость ничуть не измениться, такой же свежий и крепкий, как и был. Армитаж схватил его за воротник свободного черного свитера и притянул к себе, чтобы поцеловать. Теплые руки быстро добрались до его кожи – он похудел еще сильнее за время болезни, а одежду, которую ему выдали на маяке, кажется, раньше носил великан.

Потом они лежали на мягкой сухой траве, и Армитаж жаловался на жизнь. Он рассказал, что на маяке слишком уютно. Все знают, что одинокие маяки должны быть холодными и полными призраков. Роуз и Рей слишком милые и дружелюбные. Борода у него слишком большая и пушистая, и вообще не заслуживает права на существование, раз уж на то пошло.

\- Она ужасна.  
\- Она сияет. И ты еще кое-что забыл.  
\- Что?  
\- Я – морское чудовище. Разве это не ужасно?

Армитаж ухмыльнулся.

\- Я проклинаю людей, и они сгорают.  
\- Я люблю тебя.


End file.
